Sonic The Deathhog
by Iain17
Summary: ...


Okay, it all started about a month ago. As a kid, I had always wanted a Sonic The Hedgehog 2 cartridge for my Sega Genesis, but I never actually got it. Not because my parents were poor, but because we just couldn't find any in stores. I had lots of other games like Streets Of Rage 2, Flicky, Ecco The Dolphin and Ristar, but they coudn't compare to Sonic 2. While searching through things in my closet, I found my Sega Genesis in a box with all of my games. I took it out and placed it by my TV, and then went to bed. The next day I looked on Ebay for a copy of Sonic 2. I ordered the cheapest, but it was weird because it looked perfect copy. In the meantime, I played all of my older games for some nostalgia.

In a few days the copy came in the mail, and it looked in perfect condition. I popped the cartridge in and started up the game. The SEGA screen showed, but the voice(s) that said "SEGA" sounded sadder, more depressed and possibly scared. When the title screen showed it said "Sonic The Hedgehog 2" like it normally did. But, the music was slower and lower-pitched. The sky was red, but everything else was totally fine except for something he spotted on one of the islands. It looked like the word "help" written in blood. Sonic and Tails were also frowning, and they looked sad and worried. I thought my mind was just playing tricks on me, as I just woke up. When I pressed 'start,' the Emerald Hill Zone started, but creepy music was playing. Sonic seemed really scared, and Tails was crying. When I reached the end of the stage, Sonic passed the sign. When it stopped spinning, I saw Sonic's face melting horrifyingly.

At the end of the next act, I got ready to fight Dr. Robotnik. But the drill car was different. It was faster, and Sonic and Tails seemed slower. When Robotnik came at me, I successfully jumped out of the way, but Tails got hit. Although I had rings, Tails died. He didn't just fall to the bottom of the screen, his body was attached to the drill. Robotnik started spinning it, and the speakers were overflowing with deafening screams until eventually Robotnik jumped out of the car and picked up Tails. Sonic was scared stiff, and he was crying. Tails was bawling, begging for mercy. Robotnik laughed horrifyingly. Robotnik slit his throat, and dropped him on the ground. He got into his ship and flew away. Sonic slowly walked toward Tails' rotting carcass and then started crying. His tears were blood, and he just cried while lying on Tails' body for a few minutes, and then he looked at the directly at the screen and said "Why? Why did you do this!?" The screen went black. He was then transported to a level called "No Turning Back." Sonic looked even more pale and scared, and the music was replaced with static. I tried to turn off the console, but nothing happened. Scared stiff, I continued.

When I reached the boss act, Robotnik laughed and mocked Sonic. The boss was the same as Emerald Hill, but the drill on the car was covered in blood and Tails' insides. I tried to fight the boss, but I couldn't attack it. When I landed on it after jumping, nothing happened. Eventually I got hit, and just like with Tails, I had rings but it was an instant kill. Robotnik then spun the drill, and the screams that Sonic let out filled the room. It was nothing that the 16-bit Sega Genesis could render. Then the spike stopped spinning. Sonic was crying, and screaming but he couldn't do anything. His body was ripped open, and guts were spilled on the trees and the grass. Robotnik then picked him up, and chuckled. The screen went black, and a cut-scene started. Robotnik carried Sonic off to Emerald Hill. But it wasn't the sun-shiny, happy first stage any more. Blood and guts were all over the grass, trees and water. There was no sun, but the sky was red. Robotnik dragged Sonic over to a spot near the lake. Robotnik then just simply tugged Sonic's leg, and it came off. He did this with the other leg, and then he walked away. The screen went black, and the SEGA screen came. But this time, it was silent. The title screen appeared, but this time there was nothing but static, and Sonic and Tails were both dead, lying lifeless. Blood all over them, and nothing but giant holes in their bodies. I started the game, but a black screen came up. Sonic's body, left by Robotnik in Emerald Hill was still there, and alive. "Why?" He cried. "This is your fault!" Then the screen went black again. I heard screaming from the speakers, but nothing was on the screen. The Genesis just turned off automatically. I ripped the cartridge out of the Genesis and threw it into the trash. I tried all the other games, and they worked fine. Nothing like that happened again aside from recurring nightmares

Epilogue

When the garbage came in, one of the collectors found a Sonic 2 cartridge. "Ah, Sonic 2. I wonder if I could find my old Sega Genesis and play it!" He took the game home, completely oblivious to what awaits him.


End file.
